sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin The Hedgehog
Kevin the Hedgehog "known as Project X3NO according to his Grandfather Professor Manny" is a character created and owned by Kevster823.https://www.deviantart.com/kevster823 He is classified as character #1 based on the owners character list. Creation Kevin was first created in 2007 as "Project X3NO". He was a non official Fan Character as Kevster823 was in development at the time when he was making him a sonic like character but with a different minor change to him. He was suppose to be an hybrid of a hedgehog and a wolf species, but it was later scrapped. He didn't make his debut until 2009 where he was revealed in Facebook. His first design was a sonic lookalike that has the same fur color but with a black highlight on top of his head, same quills, tail, spine, and scuffs. His shoes was the same including the buckles on the side and the white strap across the top, but the base of his shoes was black instead of red. He had black and white scuffs on his arms and legs, he had black fingerless gloves, and he had a red shirt and blue pants. He kept that design until Kevster's birthday on August 23rd 2012, where he went threw a major redesign with his fur being light blue with white detail on the end of his quills, spines, and tail, and white detail on top of his ears, his eyes color were purple, and he had 3 black bangs. He also had new attire by wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, white and purple shoes, and a spike bracelet. On January 31st 2019, as part of his 10th year in the community, he went threw a huge change to give him more edgier look. His changes were making his fur color dark turquoise and blue highlight (near the end of his quills only), 3 of his top and middle quills curve upwards and 3 bottom quills curve downwards, a new attire that removes of his shirts and pants to sport now a sleeveless coat. new shoes and gloves. The only thing he retain from his 2012 to 2018 design was his purple eyes. Biography W.I.P Birth and Tragic Although he believed he was born on planet Earth, Kevin was really born in Space Colony Ark living with his biological mother name Maddy The Hedgehog, his biological father Robin The Hedgehog, and his grandfather Professor Manny The Hedgehog, who were the only survivors when the Ark was raided by G.U.N. as the family hide at a secret location on the Ark in order to survive. During the 5 years he spent at the Ark after his birth, Professor Manny used Kevin as an experiment in order to make him more stronger and powerful like "Project Shadow" and "Project Purity", both are which something he took part of working with both Professor Gerald Robotnik and ' Professor Stanton Purity'. During the events of Sonic Adventures 2, he and his family manage to use the escape pod to leave the chaos that erupted when Team Dark of Dr.Eggman, Shadow The Hedgehog aka "Project Shadow" and Rouge The Bat arrived and took over the Ark in order to charge the Eclipse Cannon with Chaos Emeralds and use it to take over the world, unfortunately Sonic and Shadow defeated the Finalhazard, a transformation of Biolizard by by using Chaos Control and fusing with the cannon to do the ARK's collision course to earth, by using Chaos Control to teleport the ARK back into stable orbit. Kevin's files were lefted at the Ark and Rouge found them along with Purity's during her undercover mission. In his files, he was nicknamed "Project X3NO" by Manny. Following the Ark takeover by Team Dark, Kevin and his family arrived in planet Earth and found a home to live at a town near by the city that's called "Station Square", where Kevin spend his entire life at before he even knew that he was actually born in the Ark. Although he live with his family, he spends more time with his grandfather than his mom and dad, mainly because his mother and father were really busy at the time, while his grandfather is always there with him by helping him out and being used as a test project. At age 6, he was trained to fight by his father who was a defensive and a sword fighter, while his mother trained him to be smart, and his grandfather helped gained him powers and abilities. During his days in school the first person he met was Angelica, and the second was Andrew, in which Angelica was the first person Andrew meet. All 3 of them became best friends as they hang out in school and all over the places such as Station Square or in there each others houses. He also meet Katherine when he was 7 years old and started his first relationship with her. While he was on his way home from spending time in the movies with his bestfriends Andrew and Angelica, his house was set on fire by an unknown individual resulting Kevin in shocked as he was on his knees in tears worrying if his family had survived, his grandfather manage to escape in a perfect timing but was still taken to the hospital after the fire, his mom and dad however died in the fire as they were trapped and unable to escaped. The fire incident was called an purpose attack when video showed that unknown individual setup gasoline and had a lighter to create a fire scene. As time moved on Kevin began slowly to developed depression and anger after his mother's and father's death which resulted in a break up with his first girlfriend Katherine and missing school for weeks. He eventually went back to school and finished it to advance to middle school as he still has no memory on what happen during the first five years of his birth. Middle School and A setup manipulation W.I.P Kevin attended Middle School at 11 years old, still unclear of what happen during his first five years of his life and still suffering after the death of his mother and father from a fire. During his 2nd year in middle school, Kevin meet and save Melissa, in her first year, from bullies that attack and insult her as she suffer having autism and her family’s death. Appearances Kevin is a thin anthropomorphic hedgehog with dark turquoise fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and purple eyes. He has six quills on his head, three of which curve upwards and downwards, he has two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, 6 bangs, two fang teeths and a short tail. For his attire, he wears a black and blue sleeveless coat, black fingerless cloves with a blue diamond on the back of his gloves and blue bracelet on the wrist area (both the diamond and bracelet glows), black sneakers with grey cuffs around the ankles, gray soles with a blue like gem in front and a blue trapezoid core on the back of the shoe that glows, and silver straps across the top of his shoes. Powers & Ability While he was used as an experiment at the Ark by grandfather, he developed teleportation and Chaos Control. Just like Shadow, he could teleport for an unlimited time and has no wear down and only uses Chaos Control while having a an emerald in his procession. He also developed an ability to transfer his powers into his weapon of choice and makes them have a special effect. While being tested at his new home on Earth, he gain 4 powers. Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Poison. While hand to hand and his defensive battles, Kevin use fire, ice and electricity as a projectile just like his pistol. If he absorbs enough power into his gun, the bullets will create a special effect in which once it hits, it’ll set an object or his opponents on Fire, electrocuted, and frozen, however it doesn’t last long as it has a 5 to 7 second wear down before the energy of his gun reverts back to normal. His poison power is mainly used for his Katana sword by transfers the power into the sword itself in which he uses it as a final blow at his opponents, however the transfer takes a while to get it fully charged up, so he uses his other powers before using his Katana with his poison ability. Weapons Kevin's main weapons of choice is the Glock G9 Handgun and the Katana. The Glock G9 handgun was found by him after a G.U.N soldiers body was on the floor who was presumed dead from a war and his Katana was used by his father back in the days when he was a swordfighter, he was given the sword from his grandfather who wanted Kevin to be the passing of the torch and keeps his legacy attached ever since his death. While he uses his Glock Handgun for Gun Fights, battles and missions, he uses the Katana the same as his handgun, but he'll only uses his Sword to rarely deflect projectiles and will mainly uses it as his final blow for the kill with his Poison powers are transferred to his sword. Personality Kevin is mainly friendly and kind to everyone who he doesn't see as a arch rival or enemies and likes to treat them that way if he's treated the same way as he does. He'll also get very shy when someone compliments him and if there's a girl with him that he'll find attractive or if they're attractive to him, this is mainly the reason for his shyness because of his popularity back in his school days. He tends to get upset when he feels defeated or his friends and family (sometimes his rivals and enemies depending if they're on his side) are hurt. He'll show his frustrations as he'll develop heat in his entire body, this is mainly common during his Super Kevin transformation in which results a transformation of Bloodlust Kevin. He also gets very hot headed, in which it leads to him either getting bored, being inpatient, or rarely go into tsundere mode. He never shows fear while on a serious missions and he's a risk taker, willing to put his entire life on the line to protect the world and the people he cares about. He has a big heart and shows it by being extremely loyal to his friends and family and doesn't become rude to them due to his kindness. He also likes to help and save people's life. he did this during his adventure trip by saving an wounded and injured Purity after an battle with eggman. He will sometime be hostile to them if he's in tsundere mode before he's calm and relaxed. Kevin is an adventurous and has a huge passion to explore new things all over the world during his spare time alone like the woods, cities, beaches, and other places. While on his adventure, he collects gems, and abandoned items to keep them as a trophy or as a prize procession till he restores them. He also spend his time in his Luxury House. While in his house alone, he enjoys listening to rock and roll music, fixing and restoring abandoned items, washing and driving 40 of his owned imports, high end, and hyper car collection, and cleaning his house. Kevin enjoys eating Pizza and BBQ chicken, sometimes he likes to eat both at the same time including cold water for hydration. He enjoys other food like Burgers, Sweets, Sushi, Hot Dogs, etc. Even though he claim himself that doesn't like to drink a lot, he enjoys drinking alcohol, mainly wine and champagne. He has a huge hatred for eggplants, he finds them disgusting, weird looking, and death (in a sarcastic way). Transformation 'Super Kevin' By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Kevin can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Kevin. Easily his most frequent transformation, Super Kevin is Kevin's ultimate form. As Super Kevin, all of his abilities far surpass his normal ones. He is also able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. Just like Super Sonic and Super Shadow, his transformation consumes a lot of energy, but the big difference is he able to maintain it for as long as he wants. When transformed into Super Kevin, Kevin's dark turquoise fur turns into a gold color and his peach skin remains the same. Additionally, his purple eyes becomes light blue and his quills turn upward. He also possesses a golden aura that varies in size and can be anything from smooth to flame-like in shape. His aura also sometimes displays either faint sparkles or electrical sparks. 'Bloodlust Kevin' While active as Super Kevin, Kevin can evolved into his uncontrolled rage state by becoming Bloodlust Kevin. It is used when Kevin gets angry and uses all of his energy to begin the transformation. As Bloodlust Kevin, all of his abilities surpasses his Super Kevin form, thus making him 10x's more powerful. Just like Super Kevin, he is able to fly at high speed and is nearly invulnerable. He becomes more aggressive and his voices is deepen to a serious tone. Bloodlust Kevin's only weakness is his time of usages as he's able to maintain it for 5 to 7 minutes before turning back into Super Kevin. When transformed into Bloodlust Kevin, Kevin's gold color fur turns into a light purple color and his peach skin turns into a tan. His purple eyes returns from his normal form, but now supports white pupils instead of black and his quills turn upward. He also possesses a bright purple aura that varies in size and can be anything from smooth to flame-like in shape. His aura also sometimes displays either faint sparkles or electrical sparks. Relationships Shade The Hedgewolf "It's okay son, dad is here to protect you" '' (Kevin comforting his son Shade after being attacked) Shade is Kevin's first child who was born in a hospital along with his mother Brittani The Hedgewolf (Kevin's ex wife). Shade became sad and depressed when his mother disappeared and vanished from the family, in which it resulted Kevin being single once again, and leaving the both of them alone all in one house. At age 7 he took singing classes and wanted to start a career to sing in front of the whole world. He quickly became popular after 10 local concerts after he was discovered by other people that he is the son of Kevin, who was also the mainstream attention during and after the fire accident that resulted of his mother and father death. At age 9 Shade was hire by an popular K-pop band to become a main vocalist and he was forced to move to Japan by his manager to achieved his lifelong dream in which he accepted. As of today, he still performing at age 10 and its making a lot of money in which he uses them and sends 50% of his check to his father. He visits him and stays over at his fathers house to spend more time with him for his vacation and he also goes to spend time with his childhood friends and his father's friends. Kevin is willing to support and protect his son at all cost rather he spends time with him or he's at japan singing and continue his singing career. Purity The Hedgehog ''"Heh it's very unusual to see you hurt like this" '' (Kevin aiding and healing Purity during their first encounter) Both Kevin and Purity originally first met at the Ark as Kevin was a kid and used as a test project by his Grandfather Professor Manny The Hedgehog, and Purity was alone without Professor Stanton Purity after G.U.N invasion. That resulted “Project Purity” not being discovered until Sonic Adventure 2. Both Kevin and Purity manage to escape but in separate ways, Kevin and his family escape when Team Dark made their arrival and took over the Ark, and Purity escape after the Sonic and Shadow use chaos control to teleport the ark away from Earth. Both files of Kevin and Purity were found by Rouge during her uncover mission. Kevin and Purity land on Earth as Kevin and his family lived in a small town near Station Square, in which his mother and father were killed in a fire, and Purity being in a small village outside of Station Square where wealthy elderly people retire and becoming a relic hunter. After 10 long years, Kevin and Purity finally met after Kevin, who was on a search for abandoned items and collectibles, saved Purity’s life from her mishap during her search for a relic. As Kevin aided and used bandages to heal Purity, Kevin and Purity had a flashback moment from the Ark days and both of them hug each other with tears in they’re eyes resulting of them remembering each other and reunited for the first time in 10 years. Kevin decides to help out Purity to search for the relic that Purity was searching. Kevin and Purity are described as best friends and a close brother and sister like bond since both of them are from the Ark. They like to go in a journey together, eating sweets and eating foods like burgers, sushi, etc, drinking sodas and champagne, playing video games and spending more time with each other with them trusting one another. Both Kevin and Purity do tend to flirt with each other for funs, one of them includes them getting drunk and complimenting each other in a sexual matter. Other than that, both of thee are close to each other and willing to protect each other at all cost Mist The Hedgehog W.I.P. ''"Your such nice person Mist" '' (Kevin cuddling and hugging Mist during their friendly date) 'Nebula The Galaxydragon W.I.P. "Looks like you'll be living with me for now" '' (Kevin after finding a homeless Nebula) 'Ally's Shade the hedgewolf (his 12 year old son who's in a popular K-pop band) Angelica the hedgecat (the first childhood friend he met) Andrew the hedgehog (his childhood friend along with Angelica) Melissa the hedgehog (friend/she has a huge crush on him) “Professor” Manny The hedgehog (his grandfather/alive till this day) Purity the Hedgehog (best friends, fellow ark mate) Mist the hedgehog (best friends) Nebula The Galaxydragon (Great friends/Roommates) Suki the hedgehog (friend he met at Middle school) Melody the dog (sidekick and close sister/she has a huge crush on him secretly) Flame the hedgehog (sister/2nd oldest in his family) Sasha the hedgehog (friends/close sister) Rouge the bat (friendly rival/she tends to tease him alot) Shadow the hedgehog (good friends/weapon trainer) Sonic the hedgehog (good friends/former rival) Tails (friends/has no issues with him) Amy Rose (friends/no issues between both) Silver the hedgehog (friends/former rival) Knuckles the echidna (minor friends/main rival) 'Rivals' Knuckles the echidna (arch rival) Sonic the hedgehog (minor rival/in good terms) Rouge the bat (rival/minor friends) 'Enemies ' Katherine the cat (main enemy/responsible for his family death) Dr. Eggman (one of his main enemies) Metal Sonic Comic Appearances World Of Light Kevin is scheduled to appear in the World of light comic along with other characters, that Kevster823 owns, in order to stop Galeem and his spirit army's to take over the world. It's currently unknown what role he will portrayed in the comic. Reception Kevin The Hedgehog's first design, aka the facebook look according to the owner, received a mixed reaction for the design where people calling it "a nice personality but a lazy design". In DeviantArt, he still received a mixed reaction on his Bio and personality, but his design met with extreme negative reactions and responds by calling him "Sonic recolor", "Carbon Copy Sonic", etc. He received a major redesigned in Aug 2012, his 1.0 and 1.5 facelift design was received positive reception. On January 31st 2019 as part of his 10th year since his debut into the community, Kevin's 2.0 design was revealed and it received critical acclaim along with his backstory from the community and art websites. He received positive responses from famous artists such AuntyMoira aka PurityTF1, Mistyvns aka GreyBullet by saying “Kevin has a great design” & "His best design ever". Quotes "The name is Kevin.... and I'm gonna uncover the truth about my mom and dad's death" '' (his main goal to break the curse of his past) ''"Sometimes I wonder why does she like me that much" '' (Referencing on why Melissa likes him a ton) ''"B-b-b-b-b-b-b baka don't say such thing" '' (Kevin in Tsundere mode) ''”I’ll come out on top" '' Trivia * Kevin is the first OC character and currently the main mascot to the owner Kevster823 ** He also becomes the oldest in terms of creation and debut * Kevin has many references for his personality, attire, etc. ** The blue bracelet on his wrist resembles the Crystal Ring from Sonic Adventure ** Kevin’s hatred of Eggplants resembles of Neptune from Hyperdimenison Neptunia ** He has the same name as Kevster823 (the owner of the character) ** He is voice by Kevin Miller, who is well known for voicing Sly Cooper from the Sly Cooper series ** His shoes are similar to Sonic’s with exception of the main color from red to charcoal black, the gold buckle removed, and the orb on the front and back ** The color of his highlights and attire called “Miami Blue” resembles to a German car manufacturer Porsche, in which is one of the color options for their cars * Among Kevster's OCs, Kevin is the only character to get married and had a kid * On the 1st teaser image on Kevster's twitter, he mention his first design the "Facebook Era" look ** This is most likely due to starting his career a year later by joining DeviantArt and FurAffinty * Kevin is so far the only character to be born in '''Space Colony Ark' * Kevin's nickname Project X3NO was name during the time where he was created back in 2007. ** He's called by that nickname by his grandfather on his files. ** He’s also called that by Rouge and G.U.N as a Target * According to Kevster823, Kevin’s creation was mainly inspired from Purity the Hedgehog and Venus The Hedgehog. * Kevin is the only character to have a different eye color in his Super Transformation * Some of the fan arts of Kevin shows him with 5 bangs instead of 6 ** This most likely due to Artist are used to draw OC's with 5 bangs ** Kevster823 confirms that Kevin has 6 bangs due to the rarity of OC's having more 5 bangs Gallerys birthday_gift_for_kevster823_by_mirgloluvsc_j-d5c9n4j.jpg|Kevin with the chaos emerald happy_bday_kevin__3_by_brittanithehedgehog-d5ca92q.png|A happy birthday fan art with Brittani (his ex-wife) kevin_the_hedgehog__gift_for_kevster823_by_lori_the_wolf-d7dyosx.png|A fan art made by lori the wolf from DeviantART Kevin_the_hedgehog_reference_2018_by_kevster823-dbnoeg5.png|Kevin's 1.5 look Ref Sheet for 2018 Kevin's_Icon.png|Kevin's 2012 to 2018 Logo Kevin_and_aristole_by_kevster823-d7wwy0d.jpg|Kevin with Aristole (Made by Icebullet on DA) Kevin_and_ireland_shut_up_and_kiss_me_babe_by_kevster823-d97nprk.png|Kevin with his ex gf Ireland (Base made by unknownspy from DA) Kevin_the_hedgehog_sonic_advance_version_by_kevster823-d7f6ac2.png|Kevin The Hedgehog in a Sonic Advance Version (Base made by MagicalPouchOfMagic from DA) Kevin_as_sly_cooper_fan_art_by_kevster823-d6ku7e5.jpg|Kevin cosplaying as Sly Cooper A_new_era_will_rise_teaser.png|The 1st teaser image of his new redesign coming up in 2019 Kevin;s_New_Look_Teaser_2.png|Second teaser image of his redesign Kevin's 2019 New Look SA .png|Third and Final teaser of his redesign Kevin's_2019_New_Look.png|Kevin's Current Design (2019 - present) Kevin's_Smash_Bros._Ultimate_Character_Wallpaper.png|Kevin's fighter card for Smash Bros Kevin's_2019_Icon.png|Kevin's current logo (2019 - present) Request_kevster823_by_jasie_norko_dcztg71-fullview.jpg|A fan art by Jasie-Norko from DeviantART 52607919_578845099284507_4463252902160367616_n.png|A fan art made by Ashley Privado on facebook Kevin's_Sonic_Channel_Art_2019.png|Kevin's 2019 Sonic Channel Art Kevin's_Sonic_Adventure.png|Kevin's Sonic Adventure Style Kevin_Request.png|Art done by 40DagreezKelvin D652F977-122E-4F60-8560-E171F6FE7975.jpeg|Art done by Bahnloopi on DA Kev the hedgehog by dior hedgie dd7ogv1-fullview.png Super kev by dior hedgie dd7oh1q-fullview.png|Super Kevin Uncontrolled state by dior hedgie dd7ohcq-fullview.png|Bloodlust Kevin Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Good